


Mine

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Jealousy, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say? Love me some Jealous Dean. So does Sammy though he'd never admit it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Sam loved his brother. It was an ineluctable law of the universe.  
Once it had consisted of the love and hero-worship of a little brother for his cool elder one, now it was far more, fuelled by the shared experiences of good, bad and the incredible they encountered every day.

When he was younger, eager to escape the life of hunting he'd come to hate, while perhaps at the same time subconsciously testing the strength of the chain that bound him to Dean, he'd tried to make a life without his family---- San Francisco, college, Jess---- only to realise it could never be.  
Ultimately Sam had come to accept this.  
It hadn't surprised him when it had been revealed that he and Dean had been chosen and moulded to confront existence together, to be angel vessels for the two protagonists of a biblical apocalypse, and more!

 

The physical love between them had bloomed only recently though. 

At first Sam had been scared.  
A sentiment that hardly brushed him now when up against the most dangerous of monsters, but that fateful day when Dean had caught his eye, his green gaze nailing him with the flash of desire his big brother usually reserved for a hot chick, Sam had been freaked.  
And when his cock had begun to harden, he'd freaked out even more!

Yes, Sam had been afraid, dangerously afraid he was going to reply to that look by acting exactly like a hot chick would, allowing Dean to come on at him and enjoying every moment.

He'd been too taken aback by his libidinous thoughts to wonder why his cock should begin acting so weirdly now after all the years he and Dean had passed together in the most intimate way, no secrets between them as far as their bodies were concerned.  
Fuck, it had been Dean who had given the young Sammy the 'talk' about the birds and the bees, albeit with all the embarrassment of a teen.

Sam could only hypothesise that a veil had been torn down, opening their eyes to the desire that had always thrummed unaware through their veins, but was only now floating to the surface.

 

He hadn't reckoned that Dean, despite his bedroom eyes had been as scared as him, if the word scared could be applied to his fearless big brother.  
Of course Dean had admitted it only much later, in the afterglow of sex, when they were entwined on the bed, arms and legs wound tight around each other.

“I was shit-scared, Sammy, “ he confided. “Scared about my feelings for you, scared about what I wanted from you, scared to defile our brotherhood with the lust I felt, scared to betray the duty of a big brother to take care of his younger sibling.”  
Sam had murmured soothing platitudes into Dean's short hair. He could understand Dean's reserves, he'd had plenty of his own, but compared to what they had now, incest or no incest, Sam had zero regrets. 

 

But that was then.  
Now, Sam sighed, Dean had morphed from 'Sammy, you need to get laid more often' into the most jealous son of a bitch on the planet, but only where his little brother was concerned.

At his side, Sam could feel the repressed aura of jealousy Dean was radiating, pissed that the willowy blond they were interrogating was eyeing Sam as she would a delicious titbit to be eaten for dessert.

Once Dean would have moved to stand in front of Sam to defend him from danger, something he still did though Sam was a good few inches taller and perfectly able to look out for himself on a hunt.  
Now though, Dean stepped up whenever he thought anyone was eyeing his little brother with blatant lust as the cute blond was.

The elder Winchester plastered on a fake smile, pinning the poor woman with a piercing glare as if she was a butterfly destined for a collection.

“That'll be all for now,” Dean growled. “We'll be in touch if we need to speak to you again, ma'am.”  
He turned on his heel to encounter Sam's eye-roll, before practically pushing his younger sibling out the door.

 

“Dean,” Sam huffed when they were outside “What the hell! You can't be jealous of the first chick who looks at me. We're suppose to interrogate witnesses not threaten to devour them. It's not as if you've got anything to fear. You keep me so sexed out that I'd have no energy to consider having a fling with anyone else. Not to mention I love YOU, you moron!”

But Sam's assurances weren't obviously enough to quell Dean's jealousy.

He waited until they were secluded in the Impala before falling on his brother and crushing his mouth to his, giving him no doubt as to whom Sam belonged.  
Sam, despite his logic had no defences against Dean's onslaught, melting into the kiss like ice against a hot iron, his brain and bones void of everything except the delicious warmth spreading from his crushed lips to his loins.  
When Dean pulled back, Sam's good sense began to slowly return.

“Dean,” he bitched. “We're hunters, we need to interact with people. Or are you gonna lock me up in some dungeon and allow no-one in except yourself.”  
Dean stared at him through slitted eyes as if he was seriously considering it. “Don't tempt me, Sammy. You're mine and I don't take kindly to anyone eyeing my property.”

“Don't exaggerate, Dean! “ Sam replied.” You can't stop people from looking. What should I say then about the ones that eye you up?”

“It's not the same, “ Dean grunted.  
“Yes, it IS, “ the younger man gesticulated. “It's exactly the same. I'm jealous too, but I don't go around ready to gut anyone who glances at you. I'm proud to have such an attractive guy by my side..”

Dean studied him before speaking.  
“I admire that Sammy, and I understand perfectly what you're saying. But it doesn't work for me. Nobody gets to enjoy you, not even from afar. “

So saying he grabbed his little brother again and proceeded to state his case. Once again Sam's libido stepped up, taking over his body and ousting everything else.

This time Dean didn't limit himself to plundering Sam's mouth, his hand wandered down his brother's chest to the dark blue pants of his hated FBI suit, his nimble fingers making short work of the zip.  
When his hand cupped Sam's genitals though the soft cotton of his boxers, Dean revelled in Sam's thready moan, his lips stilling against Dean's for a moment, but Dean was in no mood to allow Sam any leeway, his jealousy burning through him like a tangible thing, unable to conquer it even though he knew it to be excessive. 

He didn't believe Sam would ever be unfaithful to him, it was the others he feared. Those who coveted his handsome little brother.  
But then whosoever laid a hand on Sam would not live to regret it, he'd be dead first.

Dean crowed silently in triumph as Sam gave himself over completely, his busy hand cosseting and stroking his baby brother's cock, now freed from the boxers. Dean drew his lips back from Sam's just enough to tease a finger into his little brother's mouth.  
“Suck on that, Sammy. Your cock's in need of a little humidity. I'd bend down and suck you off myself but last thing two FBI agents need is to be arrested for public lewdness.”

Sam accepted Dean's finger, his tongue curling around it, sending shooting stars to Dean's own cock.  
“Good boy, baby brother,“ he praised, withdrawing the wet finger and replacing it with his mouth.

He rubbed the digit over the little slit on Sam's cock, moistening both it and the sensitive crown surrounding it before clasping the erect shaft and giving Sam a long-drawn out, lazy hand job, keeping him on the brink, before applying the final stroke to make him orgasm in panting pleasure.

“Fuck, Dean. What was that? “Sam exhaled breathlessly as the wave of ecstasy subsided.  
“That,“ his sibling smiled lazily like the panther he resembled, 'was the least of what you'd be missing if you fuel my jealousy.”

Sam groaned, pressing his eyes tightly shut. “This is getting to extremes. Do I have to swear an oath or what? I love YOU, Dean. I'm never gonna want anyone else. Come on, man. You've nothing to be jealous about.”

From beneath arched eyebrows, Dean contemplated his sibling; the blue green eyes, the pert nose, the pink lips, the wide shoulders, the narrow hips and tight ass.  
“You're a living breathing temptation, Sammy. It's my job to look out for you. That's what I'm gonna do.”

“Dean,“ Sam sighed for the umpteenth time, knowing it was a losing battle.” I....you.....”  
“Here, “Dean said, tossing him a couple of the paper hankies they now kept in the car for moments like these. “ Clean yourself up. Listen, I know I'm being a little excessive, but I can't help how I feel, man. I'll try and be more 'comprehensive'. That's all I can promise, okay.”

Sam nodded, devoting himself to moping up the come that had stained his boxers and a part of his pants, while the Impala roared into life under his brother's expert hands.  
He didn't hold out much hope of Dean being able to hold his jealously back. 

In a way, Sam got a rush from it, though he'd never admit it under the most painful torture. No need to encourage the green-eyed beast!  
He was the only one in Dean's sights now, his big brother was no longer more than polite with the cute waitresses he'd once lusted after, when not glaring daggers at them if they dared to check Sam out!

The end


End file.
